


And maybe peace was an option all along

by Andzia267



Series: Cherik in Paris/Genosha [4]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Paris (City), Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Romance, Sentimental, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: He felt like a cheap romantic comedy character. He was chasing him all way down to Paris of all places. The city of love. The city where he broke them once again in the seventies.





	And maybe peace was an option all along

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Może pokój przez cały ten czas wchodził w grę?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271773) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267)



> I still can't get over that ending. I'm a very sentimental person, and x-men are a big 7 years old chunk of my life, and they just ended hapilly. Also I tried to write something orginally in English and then translate it in my mother language.

Erik hissed in pain over his bruised face, the reflection of his destroyed helmet. It hurt a lot, but it was nothing compared to his crushing soul. He didn't believe in owning a heart. Not anymore. He brushed his face with a dump cloth. Pain blurred his thoughts a little. But they were all ragging back to him.  
Raven of all these people. It still could have been Charles. Only person he loved left. With Raven gone, injured Selene was his only friend left. Beside all this 'old friend' bullshit, him and Charles weren't ones at all. Never in his life, has he thought of him like a friend. Funny, right?  
His thoughts were all back to her. The last time he saw her, she visited on Genosha. Alone. She told him all about Charles recently. How she wanted to move out with Hank. If he could only shut up. She would be long gone, and out of danger. He had to defend Charles, right? Try to give him a chance just like Erik got one, years ago.  
Like if him and Charles weren't a lost cause.  
"I'm going to fight for what I have left. And you?" Raven echoed in his head.  
And like a dream it was all back. Charles genuinely loving him, before everything turned to ashes before their eyes. Has he had anything left? Damn it, he was doing it again.  
Selene is going to replace him here. She will be fine.  
"Selene", he reached her mind, a skill he learned back in Westchester, "Can you hand things here? I don't know when I'll be back."  
And he was out. Just like that with a black case. Stepping fastly and surely. The citizens were looking worried after him.  
"What I know about you, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long."  
He smiled the same way, but hasn't turned around. He couldn't believe, he lets go of Genosha for a while now. Funny for someone, who wanted to escape the first chance he got, because he could get used to _someone_.  
His boots hit the ground with the same firmness, his black case in the air, and his mind was as sure as before. The only difference was him trying to get close to Charles instead of pushing him away.  
\---  
Institute's gate curved with his power's pressure. The door knob almost dripping on the stairs. Charles was always mad at him for doing it. But Erik loved his soft anger. It reminded him of their plane flight to Paris with Logan sleeping nearby, and them having angry sex. He was so sure it will be the most they could have after Cuba. And here he was now. Wanting to gift his life to Charles. Besides, he wasn't really mad. He was always glad for the visit. Or so said his smile. As pure, as in the beginning.  
He entered the familiar door fiercely, giving it the level of drama he could possibly pull. He actually flew the stairs by his metal footings.  
Younger students, looked actually scarred of his entrance. Bigger ones only shared knowing stares, laughed and whispered to each other.  
He got past Peter. Who panicked and tried to walk faster, without actually using his power, to look more natural. And so he didn't look natural at all. Erik mentally noted thinking about it for later.  
He got to Charles' office. Opened the door, and with all desperation in voice spoke.  
"Charles..."  
But there was no Charles there. Only Hank. With eye catching Raven's picture on a desk.  
"Erik." He didn't sound practically surprised, but a little nervous.  
"Where's Charles." It came out rougher than he planed to.

Hank starred. His eyes big. the only thing resembling his scarred posture in the sixties. When Erik acted all scary because of his 'cure'. He could be big, blue, and strong. But some things never changed.  
"Charles gave up." His eyes left Erik's and wandered to Raven's photo.  
"He what? Where is he!" He could hear faint scrambles of metal. It didn't stop him. It filled his desire to destroy. Like in Argentina. The fear only making him more confident. He walked to the desk.  
"He left to Paris."  
Erik dramatically left the whole place. His biggest skill.  
He used to be good at it. Leaving without a trace. Travelling illegally across countries.  
If he could do it all for sweet revenge, he could manage for bitter love.  
He felt like a cheap romantic comedy character. He was chasing him all way down to Paris of all places. The city of love. The city where he broke them once again in the seventies. He could stop this mess at every point in the last thirty years. But right now was the right time. With his wounds healed, and race safe.  
This plane felt a lot different from the last one. The only thing shared was constant thoughts about Charles, but did they ever leave him?  
The flight brought back more, than the dripping door knob. It came with actual images from his memory. The exact feel of Charles beard and teeth clashing down his spine. Like if he hated him. And that was how it was. He did hate Erik. There's no doubt in it. But here he was. With a freaking chess set, on a plane to Paris, begging Charles to forget the past. Beg him to live with him for the rest of his life on Genosha. To love him with every fibre of his damaged body and soul.  
All his life, he neglected his own happiness. Thinking it never mattered. He only allowed some of it with Charles, when it didn't collide with mutants. When he could tell himself, the trip was for greater good. That loving Charles in those ugly hotel rooms, was nothing, but a bonus in his life. Not the most important part. He was so sure he couldn't be happy when mutants were, and the mutants couldn't, when he was. It was now, when he realized it. He and Charles could continue their legacy in saving mutants together.  
Peace in fact, was an option all along.  
\---  
He felt a similar iron path, and an unfamiliar wheelchair structure. He turned around to see him. How ironic of them. The universe played tricks on him all the time. But it outdid itself, placing Charles on the peace street, and the old friends cafe. Erik smiled, tightening his grip on the chess set.  
He was wiling to love him with his entire soul. In faith, that a heart will appear and heal them from thirty years of pain.


End file.
